THE SUMMER SOLSTICE
by FANGIRL4JESUS77
Summary: when Jack frost is out flying, he feels led to fly east. he ends up in a hidden grove, and in the middle is a tall, stone tower. Jackunzel 100%
1. Guardian of fun

Jacks POV:

"But, Jack, when will you come see me?" Jamie exclaims. "I mean, I just found out that Jack Frost is real!" As much as I appreciate Jamie, I can't stay. Being a Guardian has too many responsibilities. "Listen buddy." I reply. "We will always be here, and if Pitch or anyone else tries to hurt you, I will protect you. And besides, you're my first believer! I am never going to forget you!" Jamie smiles and gives me a bear hug. "Jack, you're like my magical, invincible, awesome brother!" I smile as we pull away. "Thanks buddy." When I finish, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Jack, we need to go." Tooth tells me. "Being a guardian means no play breaks." I turn to face her. She is so unique, from her blue green feathers to her obsession with teeth. I wonder if she was born with feathers, or died like I did, then grew them. "Ok." I reply, and lift into the air. I hear North's sled lifting into the sky. I see him throw his snow globe into the wind. "Tooth Palace!" he shouts. We all fly into the purple-blue portal. North is first, then Tooth and Sandy. I am last because Bunnymound hates flying. I turn around one last time, and see Jamie waving. "Goodbye, Jack! I'll miss you!" I mutter as the portal closes. "Yeah, I'll miss you too, buddy." With that, I turn towards the Tooth Palace, the shimmering portal's light blinding me. When my vision clears, I see the Tooth Palace. The towers spiral upward, making me squint to see the top. I wonder who built the Palace. It's magnificent! Tooth must not expect trouble, because none of her windows have glass or anything. We gather around the Vault, and Tooth's fairies begin to insert the memories into the wall. Every time one of them is returned, the wall lights up. "This place is incredible!" I say out loud. "Hey North! Do I get my own cool hideout?" Everyone burst out laughing, making me blush. "What? It was an honest question!" North come over and stands beside me. "And here's your answer. Long ago, when I was just learning how to be a guardian…" I can hear Bunny chuckling behind me. "Good luck, mate! You have to listen to North's hour-long back-story!" Wait, what? "Nonsense! I can finish in forty-five minutes or so. Anyway, I was the first Guardian, so Man in Moon taught me. He told me that every Summer Solstice, his power is greatest. That is when he gives us our homes." I am so confused. "Wait, so Manny is a real-estate agent?" behind North, Bunny chuckles. "Good one Frost!" North looks at me with a puzzled expression. "No, no, Jack. It is hard to explain, so let me put it this way. On this year's Summer Solstice, we will all gather at my Workshop. Manny's crystal will light up, and then he will show us where your home will be, and what it will look like. Every Guardian is chosen around early spring, like you. Since the Summer Solstice is in June, he a few months to observe you. You know, things like, your favorite color, what you like to do in your spare time, and your favorite terrain. We have all gotten ours on that day, and we have all loved them. The only one who doesn't have a home is Sandy, because he can create objects in mid-air." I turn to see Sandy nodding in agreement. "His powers allow him to make many different houses. Now, all of us have companions. Tooth has her fairies, Bunny has his Warren statues, I have my yetis, and again, Sandy can create any helpers he needs. It will be interesting to see what you end up with." "Yeah! You'll probably get some tap-dancing snowmen!" I point my staff at Bunny, and he stops. "Fine, fine. No need to get touchy!" I hear a humming sound, and find Tooth fluttering behind me. "Now, if your all done trading insults, BUNNY, my fairies need their sleep! I kindly ask you all to leave, but please be quiet. They have had enough stimulation for one day!" I lift off the ground, followed by North in his sleigh. Before I can leave, though, I feel tiny little hands clutching at my neck. "Aw, I'll miss you too, Baby Tooth." When she lets go of me, I turn to the queen of the fairies. "Bye, Tooth. See ya around?" I put my hand on her shoulder, and she blushes bright red. "Oh, uh, I'll see you soon, J-Jack. Goodbye!" I fly out one of her windows, and begin to head east. After a few minutes, I stop. "Wait," I mutter to myself. "Why am I going east? North said I could stay with him at the Workshop, and that's up north." I try to turn around, but the wind won't let me. For a minute, I struggle against the wind, but eventually give up. "Oh! Have it your way! Wind, take me east!" I am instantly pulled east, deeper and deeper into the great unknown.


	2. A New Book

Rapunzel's POV

"Promise me you will never ask to leave this tower again." Mother says. "I promise." I reply as I fight back tears. How could she expect me to never talk about leaving? All I remember is living in this plain, mundane, ordinary tower. And who builds a tower by itself in the middle of nowhere? I mean, where's the rest of the castle? "I love you so much." Mother tells me. "I love you more."I reply. "I love you most, my flower." She hugs me tightly. Then she quickly pulls away, and hands me a wrapped gift. "oh, I almost forgot! I got you a little something dear!" I tear open the packaging, and then my mouth drops open. Lying in my hands is a book, with a bright blue cover and golden trim. On the front, the title reads, "The Tale of Jack Frost" and my heart fills with joy and happiness. "Wow! Mother, you shouldn't have!" she laughs, and replies. "Nonsense! I know you have read all the books here. Multiple times, even. I figured you should have more variety!" I smile broadly at this. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" She turns away and heads for the door. She stands there impatiently for a moment, then shouts. "Well, I can't just jump down out of this place, now can I?!" I blush with embarrassment and begin to lower her with my hair. "Of course, mother. I forgot." She forces a smile one last time, and then she passes through the ivy leading to the outside. When she disappears, I open the book in my hands, and begin to read aloud. "The Tale of Jack Frost. Once upon a time, in the small village of Delran, there lived a boy, named Jack. He was not like the rest of the children. While they were completing their studies, he would be out setting traps, and playing pranks. Jacks mother, Martha Malden, would often tell him to "grow up, Jack!" or "snap out of it!" She rather disliked all of his games, and when a parent of a victim would come knocking, she would bolt the door and call for her son to apologize. One night, Jack had tied a bucket of algae over the neighbor's door, and it poured out on the parent's heads. Jack could hear the screams from his bedroom. He smiled widely as a knock came from the front door. "But, mother! I don't want to apologize! It's not my fault the other children don't know how to have fun!" and then Martha said, "My dear, I know you are different than they, but they are humans too. You should really reconsider your approach to "fun" and mature a little." Then, Jack laughed. "Oh, mother! You can't change or twist fun. It is what it is!"

One day, Martha was busy cleaning, and Jack was assigned to watch his little sister, Joy. At once, he had the perfect activity in mind; ice skating. "Be careful!" Martha called. "Don't worry," Jack comforted her. "We will!" with that, they where off. "Jack," Joy piped up as they reached the frozen pond. "I don't know how to skate. What if I fall?" Jack smiled and gave her a hug. "That's the fun of it! Getting up, and trying again!" when he finished tying her skates, Jack led Joy out on the frozen ice. Jack held Joys hand, guiding her movements. "Easy, easy! Don't go to fast, or you will fall!" taking note of his words, Joy slowed to a strong, smooth glide. "There! You've got it! Now, I'm just going to let go of your hand…there! See? You're doing fine!" from across the pond, Jack could see Joy's smiling face. But what Jack couldn't see was the ice beginning to crack under Joy's weight."Jack? Jack!" the expression on her face made Jack's heart skip a beat. "Joy! Stay calm!" he told her as he moved closer. Seeing a nearby stick with a hooked end, a plan began to form in his mind. "Ok. How about we play a little game? See I'll go first!" Jack took three steps closer to Joy. "See? One, two three! Now you try!" Joy faltered. "But Jack! What if I fall?" he didn't want to tell what would really happen if she fell through the ice, so he just said, "you won't fall, Joy, I promise! Now, get ready to hop!" Joy took one small step with her skates. "One." Jack said, his palms sweating at what he was going to do. "Two." Another small step from Joy, and he bent his knees, ready for the impact. "Three." Jack took a deep breath and hooked his staff around Joy's waist. He pulled Joy away from the cracked ice, and he himself went in her place. "Now, that wasn't so…" Jack never finished his sentence. A second after he switched with Joy, the ice caved in under him. Jack might have been a lanky boy, but he was almost nineteen. "Jack!" was the last thing he heard before everything went black."

I lift my gaze from the book, and sit in silence. A single tear falls, but I don't wipe it away. I don't know why books always affect me this way, but it's something I can't help. "Jack. Jack is gone. And Joy and Martha have no man of the house. Oh, no." I don't move an inch for minutes, thinking about what I have read. After a while, I get up, and place my book on the mantle. "Well, I have wasted enough time. Jack will have to wait. I begin my chores, finishing them in a slum. For hours all I can think about is Jack. Why did he have to do that? Why did he always have to be so immature? Why was he such a….hero? I can't believe I like this story so much. I guess it's the moral, or the ideas, or maybe I just like the image of Jack in my mind. "Hmm," I mutter. "I wonder if Jack Frost is real…"


	3. the wind hates me

Jacks POV

"Whoa, slow down!" I shout to the wind, which is making me angry. "Where are we going?" this stupid wind has been blowing me this way and that. I just want to go home! Just as I am about to force the wind to take me home, I see a tower in the middle of a grove. Who builds a tower in the middle of nowhere? I mean, where's the rest of the castle? I expect the wind to blow me past it without a second thought, but instead, I find myself getting pushed closer. Before I can stop, I am being sucked into the tower window. I turn around and beg the wind to slow down, but with no luck. The collision happens so fast. I feel my back hit window shudders, and I land on the hard stone floor. I lay still for a moment, unsure of what to do. My body feels like it's made of bricks. Finally, I force myself to stand. I rub the back of my head, and look around. It's a very homely place. On the outside, it looks magical, but on the inside, it looks modern. I am about to walk over to the stairs, but I am hit in the head with something hard and flat, and everything is black.


	4. this boy looks familiar

Rapunzel's POV

After I hit the boy with my frying pan, he collapses into a heap on the floor. How did he get up here? I thought people could only get up here by my hair. When I finally look at him, I freeze. He's the handsomest boy I have ever seen! "Wow…" I mutter. The first thing I notice about him are his eyes. They are my favorite color, blue. And not just blue, but a clear, sky blue. The next thing I see is that he has white hair. Was he born with white hair? Or is it some sort of magic? Because this boy looks magical, And…familiar. I pictured a boy just like him when I was reading earlier. The boy, Jack, in my mind was almost exactly like this boy in front of me. The only difference was the white hair. I am in a daze until he begins to move. I jump, and whack him again. "Sorry…" I tell him, though he can't hear me. I then begin to tie him to a chair with my golden locks, making sure to tie strong knots. I wonder what he'll think when he wakes up! I can't wait to ask him some questions. I-wait, mother wouldn't like me talking to strangers. She would be so furious! Oh, this isn't good. What if this boy is evil? What if he came here to cut my hair? What have I done? I turn to look at the boy again, and I'm alarmed when I see him move. I dart over to a dark corner just as his eyes open.

hey guys!

this is my first story and I really like where its going. sorry for the shortness, but I will be updating every other day so that's good, right?

anyway, thanks for follow/fav it means a lot, also please review. how is an author supposed to know how her work sounds if not by her readers? so PLEASE REVIEW and lots of love to everyone.

**also, I am going to have all of my readers guess how old I am**.** every time you review, you can guess. good luck!**

**(hint) I am younger than twenty:)**


	5. who are you?

Jacks POV

My head is throbbing with pain. The last thing I remember is something hitting my head. Hard. I open my eyes, and try to fly up. When I say try, I mean when I attempted to float, I realized that I was tied up with yellow hair. HAIR. I mean, who does that? It's kind of unsanitary. My eyes dart around the room until I hear I melodic voice. "Struggling…struggling is pointless!" the voice is female. It sounds like this girl is trying to sound intimidating. Of course, she's not. "I know why you're here, and, I'm not afraid of you." What? Why would I want anything from her? I hear a light thump, and a figure immerges from the shadows. "Who are you, and how did you find me?" standing before me is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The first thing I notice about her is her eyes. They are my favorite color, green. And not just green, but a clear, emerald green. She has long golden hair, and suddenly I don't feel so embarrassed being tangled in it. She is holding a frying pan, and there is a frog on her shoulder. "Who are you, and how did you find me!?" I shake myself out of my current daze, and straighten. "I am…" well, if I've got a shot with her I'd better not give her my real name… "I'm Jack. Jack… Malden." She stops at this. Oh gosh I hope I didn't give myself away. But how could she know my name from before I was Jack Frost? "Is there a problem?"" she seems to pass it by, because in seconds her frying pan is in my face, again. "Who else knows my location, Jack Malden?" what does she think I want? "Look, I have no clue what you're talking about, but, I know I'm not going to steal your hair. What on earth would I do with it?" relief floods her face. "Few! I'm so glad you're not evil! I was starting to like you." Whoa, did she just say what I think she said? "Oh, well, I mean you look friendly, Err…" I begin to laugh at her cuteness. I think I'm going to like this girl. "So, are you going to let me free? Your hair is soft, but it's still kind of awkward." She immediately rushes to me, and unties me. "So…" I try to start a conversation as she works out the knots. "So, what brings you to my prison of solitude?" I stiffen. Did she say she was in prison? That would explain the tower in the middle of nowhere. And if she was in prison, did she need to be rescued? "What do you mean, prison?" she laughs, then she is stiffens slightly. "Well, I'm not actually in prison, but the only person I ever see is my mother. She says people tried to steal my hair, so she took me to this tower. You're the only other person I have met." I suddenly feel sympathetic for her. "Wow. That's ruff." She nods. "Yeah, it really is. The only way you can get up here is by my hair. Oh, which reminds me, how did you get up here?" I am standing now, having been freed from her hair. "Oh..well… it's complicated…" she leans closer to my face. "What's so complicated?" she and I are both blushing slightly at being so close. "You wouldn't understand." She is about to reply when I suddenly smell smoke. "Oh! The pie!" she shrieks. "It's burning!" she runs to the stove. "Yeah, no kidding." I mumble under my breath. I fight the urge to float over to her, and instead I walk. The stove is on fire, and so is the pie. "Oh, mother is going to kill me!" she is carrying the burning pie, wondering what to do with it. "Watch out, Blondie! Don't hold it for too long!" but I am too late. The flames begin to catch her sleeve, and she drops the pie in shock. "Ah! Help, Jack!" I am at her side in an instant. What should I do? I really want to just use my ice powers to save her, but then she would know my secret… "Blondie, Duck!" I shout as I summon all the ice I can muster. "Jack, I'm scared!" she cries as the temperature drops. The wind is swirling around us, smothering the burnt smell. For five long seconds, the ice remains. I clutch this strange, mysterious girl in my arms, and she clings to me. When the wind finally dies down, the entire floor is covered in ice. I look down, and see the girl, frozen. "Oh no! Blondie! Wake up!" I try to lift her, but she's too heavy. She is a frozen block if ice. I realize that she can't hear me, and I use all of my strength to prop her against the wall. Then, I begin to clean up the ice and snow. I gather all of it into a swirling ball and set it out over the tower. At least now it will be more believable when I explain her. I look over a Blondie, and unfreeze her. She is sturdy for a moment, then falls back. I catch her, bride style. "J-J-Jack? What happened?"


	6. mother doesn't play with fire

Rapunzel's POV

I look into Jacks eyes, wondering if he will answer. "Jack? Seriously what just happened?" he looks at me for a moment, then answers. "Well, you where one fire, and then you dropped that pie…" oh! For real, Jack? "And..." I urge. "Then the wind blew and put out the fire." Ok, now I'm getting mad. "And where did this "wind" come from?" Jack is definitely hiding something from me. "Well, why don't you look outside?" fuming with frustration, I turn to see the entire grotto covered in snow. "Oh…" I mumble. "I thought winter was over?" I ask. "Well, whatever happened, it's beautiful!" I decide to let the matter go. Jack obviously doesn't want to tell me, and I trust him to tell me later. It really is…" he says as he stands next to me, our shoulders touching. "So… why is your hair so long?" he asks me. "Well, I really shouldn't say…" he grins. "Why? I thought we were friends? Doesn't our hour-long friendship mean something?" I turn and look him in the eye. "Listen Jack, I know you're keeping secrets from me, so I don't think I should tell you mine." Jack glares at me, clearly backed into a corner. "It's…complicated." "What? Doesn't our hour long friendship mean something?" he laughs, and so do I. we gaze into each other's eyes until we hear a voice. "Rapunzel, Let down your hair!" oh, no! Mothers home! What do I do with Jack?! "Jack, that's my mother! Quick, hide!"Jack runs into the tower, but can't find anywhere to hide. "Blondie, There's nowhere to hide around here!" quickly, without thinking, I drag him to the coat closet. "Are you kidding? You're sending me to Narnia?" I stare at him in confusion. "Where?" he face palms, and gets inside the wardrobe. "Never mind." I shut the doors, then throw my hair out the window to mother. "Hello, dear!" she exclaims as I pull her to the top. "How was your day, my flower?" what should I say? Oh, mother, a strange boy got inside the tower (I still don't know how.) and I we are becoming friends? "Well, nothing out of the ordinary!" mother nods and walk over to the stove. "My dear…" she says. "I thought you were going to bake a pie. What happened?" I blush and try to think of an excuse. "Oh, well… I didn't want to make it. I got bored." Mother looks at me, and then traces her fingers over the stove. "Flower, why are there burns on the stove? Are not telling me something?" oh, what do I do? She is totally going to find out! "Ok! I started I fire, but then the wind put it out!" she looks at me in horror. "You started a WHAT? Dear, that's very unsafe! Your hair could have burned, and then you would lose your power! What would I do then? My youth would be gone! And- oh, and of course I love you too much to let anything happen to you! I don't think I should leave you alone if your not going to follow the simple safety hazard rules!" she steps closer, and her face is inches from mine. "you stupid fool!"

**Hi guys!**

**So, how is it so far? Those of you who are sticklers for romance, its coming!**

**And if you want more action, be prepared!**

**Now, please REVIEW! I need some input! And I want honest opinions! So, have any of you guessed how old I am? Remember, I am under twenty! Have a great weekend and happy Easter. Maybe i can ad a visit from the Easter bunny in this story. **


	7. a flower blooming in darkness

Jacks POV

Inside the coat closet, I can hear everything. I have so many questions for this girl. Why is your hair so long? What is this about POWERS? Why is your mother such a butt hole? Through a small crack in the wood, I see Blondie's mother standing over her. "You stupid fool." How could she say that to her own daughter? I watch in horror as she slaps Blondie in the face, knocking her to the ground. "Mother, why did you…" she doesn't finish. Her mother kicks her in the stomach as she is recovering from the last blow. "That's for almost losing your powers, and that's for being a fool!" she leaves Blondie sprawled in the ground, and stands impatiently by the door. "Well, get up! I need to finish my shopping. Rapunzel, GET UP!" Rapunzel. That's her name. It suits her well. I watch Rapunzel force herself up, and limp over to the window. "Yes, mother." As soon as Rapunzel's mother passes below the windowsill, I rush over to help Rapunzel. I gently push her away from the ledge, and I take over. Her Mother is very light weight, but still. The nerve that woman has! I have such a low respect for her. I turn around and see Rapunzel lying on the floor. "Blondie, are you ok? You look pretty bad." She is groaning, which worries me. As soon as her mother is on the ground, I run to Rapunzel. I scoop her up into my arms, carrying her upstairs. "Hey, Punzie, where's your room?" I see two huge double doors, and walk towards them. I am about to enter when she stiffens. "N-n-not that one…" she says. She points to the ceiling. For a moment, I don't understand. Then I see a small pull string, and give it a tug. A rickety ladder appears, and I carry Rapunzel up. A small room is at the top. "Wait, so you live in an attic?" I can't imagine living like this. An abusive mother, a huge load of chores, and a tiny attic for a room! I feel such compassion for her as I lay her on the bed. I turn to go, but I hear a quiet whimper. "J-J-Jack? P-p-please don't leave me." wow. I think this chick likes me! "Oh, ok Punz. What do you need?" she looks at me, her green eyes searching for something. Like she's seen me before, but can't figure out where. "Can you bring me my book? It's blue and on the mantle downstairs."I turn to leave. "Anything else?" a blush creeps onto her cheeks. "Well, can you sit in that chair until I fall asleep? I know I just met you, but I'd feel safer if you were here. I don't know when mother will return." I smile, and walk down the stairs. I spot the book, and bring it to her. When I reach her side, I glance at the cover. "The tale of Jack… FROST?" my heart skips a beat. That's why Punzie was looking at me like a long lost friend. She was reading about my life! "Here's your book. It looks… interesting." She smiles faintly. "Thanks Jack. Have you read it?" why does she keep asking these questions?! "Uh, yeah. It's one of my favorites." Her sweet smile turns into a smirk. "Hmm. I wonder why?" she knows. She hast to know. It's the only explanation. "Ha-ha." I have to keep this light, or I'll bust under her gaze, and spill my secret. "Fine, Jack. I'll drop it. But I know there's something fishy about all of this. I will find out. I…" she is about to finish, but breaks out into a series of hacking. I am standing next to her, trying to steady her. Finally, she takes a breath, and tears begin to fall. "Jack, why is this happening to me? I didn't ask for a mean mother. I must be the most unlucky girl in all of Corona." Why is she so down on herself? "No, Punz. You're not unlucky. If you are unlucky, how did you get your hands on this book? And if you're unlucky, why did the wind come and put out the fire? And if you're unlucky, how did you meet me?" ok, the last one was based on me feeling lucky for meeting her. "Well…" she begins. "If you put it that way, I guess I'm not the _most_ unlucky girl in all of Corona." "I'm glad you agree with me. Now, you need your rest. You can't pull your mother up if you can't stay awake. Although, I wouldn't feel bad of you fell asleep and she fell…" she laughs, trying not to cough. "Ok, but you can't leave until I fall asleep." "Ok, I won't. I promise." with a satisfied look on her face, Rapunzel closes her eyes. She yawns. "Goodnight, Jack." I smile as she falls asleep. "Goodnight, Punzie."


	8. i know who you are, Jack

Rapunzel's POV

When my eyes flutter open, the first thing I see is my book. The sunlight is perfectly aligned with the gold trim, and it looks magical. I have to read some more. "Ok, let's find out more about our strange guest." I look over at the chair where Jack sat the night before, and smile. Ok, so I don't have proof, but I know Jack is not who he says he is. And I know I'll find answers in my book. But aside from the weirdness, yesterday was amazing! I made a new friend, got a new book, and it snowed! I reach over to my night stand, and open the book…

"It was cold. And it was dark. That's the first thing I remember. I look up into the sky, and see the moon shining brightly. I stare for a minute, and see the moon getting closer. For a moment, I don't know what is happening. Then it hits me. I am rising up. Higher and higher, until I am suspended in mid-air. I realize that the moon is holding me up. I am dripping wet, and I turn around to find out why. I am floating over a frozen lake. I stare in wonder until the moon drops me. I fall on the cold ice below me. I look at my hands, and they are lightly frosted over. My feet are the same. I have no gloves or boots on. My bare feet are touching the ice, but they aren't cold. I wonder why they aren't turning red. I look down at my reflection in the ice, and stop suddenly. My hair is white. Pure, icy white. "How is this possible?" I mutter. I stare at my reflection until I slip. My hand brushes something hard as I fall. I reach over and grab it. There, lying in my hands is a strong staff-like stick with a hooked end. It looks familiar, but I don't know what from. My bare hands glow for a moment, and frost begins to creep around the stick. It changes into a glassy, frosted staff. I just made my stick turn to ice. I lift of the ground, and float over to a nearby tree. I point my staff at it, and the magic happens again. I see the curls of frost creeping all around the tree, making a protective cover for the outside. I glance around the forest, and see a path. It feels familiar, so I follow it. It leads me to a village full of people. I walk through the entrance, and see a woman walking strait towards me. In that moment, I realize two things. The first is that the woman doesn't see me. The second is that I expect to be knocked over, but I never feel her. Puzzled, I turn around and see her walking behind me, like nothing happened. Turn back around just in time to see a little boy run right through me. My heart skips a beat as I realize the truth. I am a spirit. I exist, but no one will ever know I am there. I fall to my knees and begin to sob. I'll admit it's not very manly. But given the new circumstances, I think it's alright to cry. I look up at the one who made me this way. And who brought this curse on me. The Moon. Or, more accurate, The Man in The Moon."

I close the book, and fall back on my bed. I suddenly know what is going on. I dress quickly, and run down stairs. I stop at the bottom, and gasp. There, lying under my windowsill is a long, hooked staff. I walk closer and see curly cues of frost on it. As I inch myself over to it, I realize that the air is colder around the staff. Finally, I pluck up the courage to touch it. It is so cold that my fingers turn red. "Ow!" I shriek. I dart over to the kitchen and grab an oven mitt. I slowly lift up the staff, and point it at the outside. "One last test, and I'll know who you are, Jack." I mutter as the staff begins to glow. It shakes violently, and I fight for control. It makes a high pitch humming sound, and a huge bolt of ice shoots out. The jolt of the releasing flings me back into the tower. I drop the staff immediately and run to the open window. I look out in satisfaction when I see the big oak tree next to the tower covered in ice. "Ha! I scream triumphantly. "Looks like I found out your little secret, Jack Frost."

**Hi guys!**


	9. ouch! (again)

Jacks POV

"Where is it? It has to be around here somewhere!" I lost it. Oh, lord, I lost it. North is going to kill me! My staff is the center of my power! If I don't find it soon, different continents around the world won't have snow days! "Come on, Jack. Think!" I yell at myself as I look around my bedroom at North's. Now, let's see. I had it when I flew through Punzie's window, and then… "Oh no!" I shout out loud. _Why did I_ _have to be so stupid!_ I turn around, and fly strait out the window. _Hey. On the bright side, I was going to_ _go see Punzie today anyway, so I'll just see her early!_ I fly for about an hour, (traveling through time takes awhile.) and finally spot her tower. I land on her windowsill, and knock. "Hello, Punzie?" I took one step into the tower, and called out again. "Punzie? Seriously, come out already!" I take one more step, but I am tackled to the ground after. "Jack! I know your secret! You can't hide it from me anymore!" what is happening?! "Punzie, I…" "Don't lie to me, Jack! I've had enough of this little game!" I struggle to get up, and feel her frying pan on my head in seconds. Everything goes black.


	10. i love you

**Hi!**

**Thank you guys for all the support! I really appreciate it. I have a few honorable mentions and then we will begin:**

**Guest: thank you! I really appreciate it!**

**Crazycurls78965: thanks for being my first follower!**

**Awesome adventurer: thank you for following me! It made my day!**

**And now, brace yourself for action and romance!**

Rapunzel's POV

I look at Jack from across the room. He looks handsome still, even though he's knocked out. tied in my golden locks, he slowly begins to move**. "**Ow. Punzie, why did you hit me again?" I am in his face in seconds. "Jack, I know you're secret. Now, at first, you had me believing your little lie. But now…" I turn around and hold Jack's staff in my hand. "Where did you get that?!" Jack is freaking out, and he should be! "As soon as I saw you I thought you were familiar, and then you told me your last name. Then I knew who you where. But of course I had to find proof, so I read more of my book. Tell me, Jack. How did it feel to drown?" Jack stares at me in silence. "Look Punzie, it's not what it seems!" I smile sweetly, and our foreheads are touching. "After I read more, I came downstairs. And I found your staff, Jack. It was really light, actually. But I freaked out when it shot a bolt of ice outside my window."Jack's face is full of alarm. "You did what? Are you hurt?! You could have died!" I pull away and smirk. "Pfft! As if!" Jack's expression darkens. "Well, what about you! There's something you're not telling me! Like, WHY your locked up in this tower? I heard your mother talking about you having powers!" I stare at him, my eye twitching slightly. "You answer me, then I'll answer to you!" Jack frowns. I hold out Jack's staff, and its inches away from him. "Now, Jack. I will give you your staff back, if you do two things for me. First, I want an apology. Second, promise me you will never lie to me again. Deal?" he is silent for a moment, his face blank. Finally, he speaks. "Listen, Punz. I am really sorry for lying to you. I guess I just wanted a shot at a normal friendship. Will you please forgive me?" he looks at me with those beautiful eyes, and I can't say no. "Yes." He smiles widely, and then continues. "And I promise to never lie to you again, Punzie." I smile and begin to untie him. "Now, you owe me en explanation!" I blush, and help him to his feet. "Well, why don't I show you." He looks at me in confusion, but slowly nods. "Now, Jack, don't freak out, ok? Do you have any injuries?" Jack laughs. "Uh, well I did cut my hand yesterday…" "Great! Now, sit." I pull him over to the couch, and I begin to sing. His eyes widen as I begin the tune my mother forced me to learn. The song goes on for about a minute, and then ends softly. Jack looks at his hand in shock as I unwrap it. "Wow. You have the most beautiful voice ever!" I laugh softly. "You kind of glossed over the fact that my hair just made your cut disappear, not to mention it gives eternal youth." He smiles, and hugs me tightly. "I think your amazing, Punzie. And also I'm trying not to fly out of here right now and get north to let you be a guardian." I laugh again, and he pulls away. "Listen, I need to tell you something." "Ok…"

"Well, the real reason that I didn't tell you I was Jack Frost was because I…I…I thought you were beautiful and kind and sweet and I thought you wouldn't want to be near me if I was magical. And also, um, I think I'm falling in love with you." He lets his sentence drop, and I gaze at him with intensity. "Really? You think I'm beautiful? Mother always says I would be prettier if I was a brunette." Jack wrinkles his nose. "I like you the way you are." I blush deeply, and so does he. "Well, Jack, I may have kind of had a crush on you since you came here. I think you're so incredible and sweet, I couldn't help myself." I smile after an awkward silence. Jack leans in closer, and our lips meet. He is kind, and gentle. I am sure I'm blushing, but I don't care. We kiss for a moment longer, and then break apart. "Jack?" "Punzie?" we both burst out laughing and hug. I think this is the start of a beautiful, pure, sweet relationship.


End file.
